


she's used to me bringing strays home

by dressedupasmyself



Series: Somewhere Only We Know [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Luna likes tea, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressedupasmyself/pseuds/dressedupasmyself
Summary: Draco is homeless and Luna won't mind, I promise.





	she's used to me bringing strays home

Draco stood just outside the gate of Malfoy Manor, a suitcase stuffed full with the little belongings he had managed to grab before his father’s magic riled up the entire house against him.

It had taken more than Draco was willing to admit for him to break the news to his parents. He knew that they had been counting on him to drag their family name back from yet another edge. He was certain that if it wasn’t already in irreparable condition, it would just be a matter of time for it to crash and burn completely. Another thing he was certain of was that dragging the Greengrass family into the Malfoys’ mess wouldn’t solve any problems for either of them.

So while his father stewed over the best course of action to take now that Draco was no longer willing to be his pawn, Draco was homeless. He could always wait out the remaining two weeks until he could escape to the relative safety of Hogwarts in a nondescript muggle guesthouse. That would have sounded like an excellent idea if Draco had been at all sure that he would manage five minutes in such a place without breaking the Statute with his obliviousness.

No, he would have to suck up his pride and ask for help.

Blaise was the obvious choice, but he was currently visiting his mother in Italy. As much as Draco appreciated the European culture, there was no love lost between him and Mrs. Zabini. He’d rather pick out a comfortable looking piece of cardboard under a filthy bridge than admit any weakness in her presence.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was so fucked.

He shrank his suitcase down to a more tolerable size that would fit easily into his robes, and then spun on the spot.

 

The Leaky Cauldron was bustling with people, but Draco managed to squeeze his way to the bar. Creepy Tom was spreading around the dirt on a filthy glass with an equally filthy rag, smiling in that unsettling way that had always driven Draco to avoiding the Leaky with all of his might. If only that could be a viable option right now.

“I need a room,” he announced, careful not to touch anything.

Tom slowly put down his rag. “We’re full.”

Draco groaned inwardly, but managed to keep his cool. “Really? You can’t help me at all?”

Tom shrugged.

“Malfoy?” a voice caught his attention from just behind his left shoulder. “I didn’t expect to see you here!”

Draco turned, and it was the last person he had ever expected to see looking at him with that sort of careful grin.

“Longbottom. I could say the same about you.”

Longbottom stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets, looking out of place in the dim lighting and grimy surroundings. Though Draco supposed that he must give off the exact same impression, dressed as he was in a clean white shirt and perfectly tailored robe.

“I was just passing through to get some fertiliser from Diagon, but then I saw you and I thought now might be as good a time as any.”

Draco quirked his eyebrow. “A good time for what?”

Longbottom scuffed at the ground with the toe of one of his boots, a habit that Narcissa had drilled out of Draco at a very young age.

“I wanted to accept your apology in person. Well, I actually wanted to hear it in person first, because I still can’t be sure that your mother didn’t write it on your behalf.” He looked around at the jam packed room. “Look, do you maybe want to go to Fortescue's? I can’t hear myself think in here.”

Draco glanced at Tom one last time. The bartender did not react at all, once again futilely rubbing at the pint glass. Draco sighed heavily.

“We might as well.”

The revamped ice cream shop was different than Draco always remembered it. The new owners had taken some creative liberties with the décor, and Draco wasn’t sure he understood the purpose of brightly coloured booths and checkerboard tiles.

“It’s supposed to look like a muggle thing called a diner. I don’t really like it, if I’m honest,” Longbottom explained, also frowning at the new developments with the same confusion Draco was sure showed on his own face.

They ordered their ice cream, Longbottom going for a dull green one labelled Pistachio, while Draco stuck to what he knew best: Chocolate.

“You were right,” Draco finally admitted, once they were seated at the back of the shop and halfway through their sweets. “While my mother didn’t write those letters, it did have pretty generic content that went to a lot of people, virtually unchanged.”

Longbottom acted as though he didn’t hear what Draco had said, simply finishing his ice cream in silence. Draco was just about to speak again, maybe to repeat himself, or maybe to enquire after the former Gryffindor’s hearing ability, when he finally spoke.

“Look, I don’t really care much about that,” he looked at Draco, and his eyes were so sincere Draco thought they might burn a hole through his scull. “You did make some shitty decisions throughout school, though. I want to move on from this war, and if there is one thing I’ve learned from speaking to some of my cousins who weren’t involved in any of it, it’s that we’re not the same as we were before it started. None of us are. We’ve seen too much cruelty, too much death. And I saw you, that last year with the Carrows. You were just as scared as the rest of us.”

Longbottom took a breath, running his hand through his hair.

“We were all just kids, dealing with the mess our parents left behind,” his voice had a bitter twinge to it, and Draco was unsure whether he’d meant it as a dig towards Lucius, or something more personal. He didn’t comment on it.

“So we need to stick together, is what I’m trying to say. We’re fucked up, and that’s a difficult thing to explain to someone who just graduated after seven peaceful years at Durmstrang, who actually got to enjoy most of their childhood.”

He leaned a bit closer. “But I understand. And you understand, and Harry, and everybody else. So instead of carrying around all this darkness and anger, I’d really rather just forgive you for being a bit of a git with a talent for dubious choices, and maybe we can try to figure out what to do with all these memories together. Because fuck if I know how to handle it.”

He sat back, apparently having said all he’d wanted. Draco fiddled with his spoon, not sure how to respond.

“I really am sorry for bullying you. I was trying to gain my father’s approval in the only way I could think of; in trying to be like him. You were an easy target.” Draco sighed and met Longbottom’s eyes. “But that’s done now. I’ve accepted that I’m the world’s most disappointing son. I’m probably one wrong move away from being disowned, if I’m being realistic.”

He tried to grin, but from the concerned expression on Longbottom’s face, he probably didn’t do a great job.

“Why? What happened?”

The last thing Draco wanted to do was bare all of his secrets to a Gryffindor he didn’t’ particularly trust, but it had been too long since he’d had anyone that could be considered supportive, so he convinced himself that he was only complaining to Blaise like he used to do all the time, and told Longbottom all about his homelessness.

“But it’s not that much of a problem. Hogwarts starts in two weeks, so I just need to find an Inn that’ll take me in. Worst case scenario, I’ll just have to swallow my pride and go muggle for the time being.”

Longbottom looked thoughtful. “You know, I’m living with Luna now.”

Draco was grateful to have some of the attention drawn away from him.

“Oh yes, I heard about that. She was very excited that you could save some of her flowers.”

Longbottom nodded, a soft smile on his face.

“She has another guestroom that she uses to hoard newspapers in. I’m sure she won’t mind if you stay there for a while.” He lowered his voice, as if to share a secret. “She’s very fond of you, you know. Also, I hate her hoarding habit. It attracts a whole number of bugs that just won’t be repelled.”

Draco pulled a disgusted face, but he couldn’t help his increased heartbeat. On one hand, he hated asking anybody for help. It portrayed the sort of weakness that was unacceptable for a Malfoy to possess. On the other hand, he was also quite fond of his cousin, and he was running low on respectable family members. And just knowing that his father would disapprove of his living situation made it sound so much more appealing.

“Won’t she mind? I don’t want to intrude.”

Longbottom grinned. “She’s used to me bringing strays home.”

 

Luna was hovering outside of her house, painting the wall a soft shade of blue that reminded Draco of the sky after rain. She was laughing, and it took Draco a moment to notice the figure underneath her. Potter stood with his wand raised, obviously concentrating on levitating Luna at the exact right height. He also appeared to be talking, but Draco couldn’t hear any of it.

Longbottom glanced warily at him from his side, reaching to open the little gate.

“I didn’t know Harry would be here. Are you guys on okay terms?”

Draco shrugged, remembering the afternoon spent at the muggle bar, getting drunker and more ridiculous as the sun set. He hadn’t spoken to Potter since that Sunday, which happened about two months ago, but he felt reasonably confident that they’d worked out some of their differences.

“We’re fine.”

Longbottom led him up the path. Draco admired the garden. The Gryffindor had really done a good job in turning it around, as the last time Draco had been here, the majority of the plants had seemed on the verge of dying.

Potter looked their way when they got closer, but he didn’t seem overly shocked at seeing Draco with his friend, if a bit surprised. Potter slowly let Luna down.

“Draco!” She seemed excited to see him. “You should really visit more often; I’ve forgotten what you look like.”

Neville cleared his throat. “Actually, Luna, do you mind if we go inside for a cup of tea? Draco needs some help.”

Luna’s eyes widened slightly, and she placed her paintbrush gingerly next to a tub of paint. “I’ll go put the kettle on.”

She skipped happily ahead of them, Longbottom following shortly behind her with his long strides. Draco still couldn’t believe that the slightly pudgy kid he used to make fun of was now such a fine specimen. If he had less dignity he might have already offered Longbottom a quick shag in the Leaky’s restroom. Fortunately, Draco didn’t do things like that. Anymore.

He fell into step next to Potter, who was watching his friends with obvious adoration.

“It’s been a while,” Draco muttered, for lack of anything else to say.

Potter grinned at him. “It’s good to see you again. I didn’t know you hung out with Neville.”

Draco shrugged. “I don’t, really. I ran into him at the pub and he called bullshit on the apology letter I’d written him.”

“Was it, then?” Potter looked intrigued. “Bullshit?”

Draco shrugged, but he couldn’t stop the small grin from making its way onto his face. They didn’t say anything more until they got to Luna’s kitchen.

Longbottom was getting mugs from a high cupboard while Luna fiddled with what seemed to be two hundred different types of tea.

“Peppermint, please,” Potter asked as he slumped down into a chair at the long wooden table.

“I quite fancy some Vanilla and Blackberry,” Longbottom announced, holding up a light purple box.

Luna grinned at Draco’s slightly dubious expression. “What would you like, Draco?”

Draco sat down across from Potter. “Just some Earl Gray, if you have it.”

Luna seemed to slump slightly, but she didn’t lose her smile. Draco felt Potter’s foot collide with his shin, and he frowned at him.

“What?” he mouthed. Potter gestured toward Luna, who was digging through her boxes quite unenthusiastically. Draco cleared his throat.

“Actually, Luna, I’ve changed my mind. Do you have something with rose?”

As Luna immediately perked up and started rattling off various different flavours, Draco was overwhelmed with how comfortable everything was. Potter seemed pleased to have cheered up his friend, and Longbottom was smiling contentedly as he poured boiling water into their mugs.

He wanted this, Draco realised. He wanted a little piece of the world that he could call his own. He wanted somebody to care enough about him to drink weird tea just because it made him happy, and friends who would levitate him in the air for hours while he dripped blue paint on their heads. He knew that if Luna agreed to let him stay, it would likely just be temporary and he would have to look for his own place once the school year ended, but at least now he had an idea of what home is supposed to look like.

Once they were all sipping on their various hot drinks, Luna looked at Draco expectantly.

“What do you need, Draco?”

Draco swallowed heavily. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling that he really did not belong anywhere. How was he supposed to admit that not even his parents wanted him anymore, especially with Potter watching him with that annoying, concerned expression and Luna looking like she would sell the entire world in order to give Draco what he needed?

Draco glanced at Longbottom, who seemed to understand.

“Luna, can Draco stay in the spare room for a while? He’s had a disagreement with his parents, and I wasn’t about to leave him to fend for himself in the muggle world.”

Potter snorted, and Draco glared at him. Of course the git would choose to laugh at the most inappropriate time. He shrugged apologetically and sipped at his tea, but Draco was still aware of the annoying smirk on his face.

Luna, on the other hand, seemed to just radiate excitement. “Of course! It’s going to be so much fun, and I won’t have to wonder when you’ll visit me again. I’ll go clean up right now.”

Draco felt a stab of guilt as he watched his cousin skip out of the room. He should have made more of an effort with her, but he didn’t think she really wanted to spend time with him. He assumed she was only doing it out of kindness, and maybe some familial obligation. He certainly wouldn’t have been this forgiving if the tables had been reversed and he had been the one to be kept prisoner in her dungeons.

Potter seemed to recognise what he was feeling, because he leaned forward and snapped his fingers to gain Draco’s attention. Draco was about to comment on the barbaric nature of the action, but he stopped when he saw the earnestness in Potter’s expression.

“Look, Malfoy, don’t go beating yourself up over every bit of kindness people show you. Just because you made mistakes doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be treated like a person.”

Longbottom nodded. “And you can’t be that oblivious. Family isn’t exactly something that any of us have magnitudes of. You’re Luna’s family, so live up to that.”

Draco met Potter’s gaze again, and he was reminded of the intense way he had looked at him in that bar, while Draco had been apologising. Potter seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he said, “Do you remember what you told me? Prove to Luna that she made the right decision taking you in. Prove it to yourself, as well.”

Draco was at a loss for words, so instead he just finished the last of his tea. Potter stood up, placing his empty mug in the sink.

“Are either of you hungry? I’ve been craving some fish and chips.”

 

Draco had had no intention of helping with Luna’s painting project. He didn’t like to get dirty, and he wasn’t about to mess blue paint all over his favourite robes.

That is  why he had no fathomable idea how he got roped into joining the paint war that ended with them all lying in a wet pile on the grass outside, slightly cold but content with watching the stars and taking turns to cast a warming charm.


End file.
